


Sunday Rain

by FanTitanStarQueen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Rain, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Eddie name their Pomeranian Stan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStarQueen/pseuds/FanTitanStarQueen
Summary: It was in moments like this when Richie remembered just how smitten he was with Eddie.-Short and Fluffy Reddie fic-
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 49





	Sunday Rain

Richie woke up that Sunday morning to the pleasant sound of rain, lightly tapping against the windows. 

A quick glance at the alarm clock next to him indicated that it was nearly noon. It was then that he rolled over and was greeted with the sight of his handsome husbands sleeping form.

Eddie lay facing him, still deep asleep. Eddie’s light snores combined with the light pitter patter of the rain would have been enough to lull Richie to sleep again. Despite this, Richie was determined to stay awake to watch Eddie sleep.

He lay there peacefully, drool slightly coming from his mouth, hair sticking up in crazy directions. The longer Richie stared, the lighter his heart felt. 

It was in moments like these when Richie remembered just how smitten he was with Eddie.

Ever since 5th grade, Richie knew that he would have followed Eddie to the end of the earth. Growing up, Richie had always been in love with Eddie. 

Between studying for math tests and sharing ice cream, Richie realized that he had fallen hard for his best friend. 

It hadn’t been until college that the two had gotten together. After a long heart to heart, the two boys had come to the realization that they both were in love with each other. 

Being with Eddie was never something that Richie found difficult. Eddie was just so love-able. Sure they had their ups and down, but they were always about to work through any obstacle.

He knew from the start that he was going to marry Eddie. 

And sure enough, Eddie and Richie had been married at the age of 23 and had adopted a cute pomeranian who they named Stan (much to human Stans dismay).

Richie lightly reached out to play with Eddie’s soft brown hair. Eddie stayed undisturbed by the motion and continued to snore.

Richie knew that he was going to eventually have to wake up to feed Stan and make brunch for his cute husband of course. But for that moment, Richie snuggled back under the covers and next to Eddie.

In his sleep, Eddie wrapped his arm around Richie and clung to him like a backpack.

As Richie fell back asleep, he knew there was no where else hed rather be. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The part about the Pomeranian was based off of this tumblr post: https://notafightr.tumblr.com/post/187736934489/imagine-reddie-throwing-a-party-for-the-pomeranian
> 
> Thank u so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :D
> 
> My tumblr: fantitanstarqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
